


Twinkies

by eoen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Twinkies

Bobby settled in his usual place on Hank's table next to his computer. He was wearing jeans and his favorite Xavier's tee-shirt - the one washed until it was the same softness as a cotton ball. Bobby thought it felt a lot like Hank's arms curled around him. He unwrapped one of their favorite treats. A thought struck him. It was time to try something he'd been practicing. 

He licked along the bottom of the Twinkie catching the little spots of cream there. He licked around one end, then sucked it into his mouth a little bit. He took as much into his mouth as possible, then pulled it back out. 

Hank watched Bobby out of the corner of his eye. The front of his shorts had filled out already. Bobby's continued licked at the tip of the Twinkie made Hank swallow hard. Bobby sucked at the tip again. Hank's hand stilled over the mouse. 

Bobby could see the flush in Hank's cheeks. He hollowed out his cheeks pulling a bit of cream out of the weakened sponge cake. Hank swallowed convulsively. Bobby took a small bite from the tip, opening the cream filled channel. He ran his tongue around the opening. Then, he pressed his tongue to the cream. Hank had given up on any pretense of work and was watching Bobby with rapt attention. Bobby licked out a portion of filling. 

"Surely. . ." Hank cleared his throat. "Bobby?" 

"Yes?" Bobby responded, innocence in his voice. 

"If you don't put down that Twinkie and kiss me, I shall be very upset." 

Bobby pouted. He licked off his finger absently. "But I'm enjoying it." He grinned wickedly. "And so were you." 

"Yes, but now I'd rather enjoy you." 

Hank crossed the distance in one step and sealed his mouth over Bobby's. He could taste the lingering sugar on his lover's tongue. He investigated Bobby's mouth carefully until he felt Bobby's fingers clenching in his fur. The Twinkie fell, forgotten, onto the desk. Bobby wrapped his legs around Hank's thighs, holding him close, abandoning himself to the sensations. 

Hank lifted Bobby and carried him to the closest bed. He stripped off his lab-coat. It slithered into a heap on the floor. His glasses at least made it to the tray by the table. Bobby pulled off his tee-shirt and Hank marveled at the finely formed web of muscles Bobby now sported. They'd both grown up so much from when they first met. Hank ran his hands up Bobby's sides, feeling the flex of muscles and watching Bobby arch into the contact. 

With just his jeans on, there was no mistaking Bobby for a boy. There was a faint sprinkling of fine blond hair on his chest, highlighting his muscles. Hank bent to tease one of Bobby's nipples. 

"God, Hank," Bobby murmured in appreciation as his hands flexed and stroked through Hank's fur. He felt Hank shivering under his touch. Hank kissed his way down Bobby's chest, nipping at ticklish ribs as he went. Bobby laughed and squirmed. His cock was hard against the inside of his jeans. Since he'd planned this seduction he wasn't even wearing his Spiderman boxers. 

"Bobby, have I ever told you what a pleasure it is to watch you go crazy as I wander my mouth over your body?" Hank whispered, voice slightly rough. He nipped Bobby's earlobe. "In fact, it's almost as satisfying as watching you come as I pound into your ass and you find the pressure of my strokes too much. Your breath catches and your head drops back and I know that you're ready to explode. The look of concentration. . ." 

"Hank, shut up and fuck me already. If you keep talking, I'll never survive it." Bobby reached for his fly, but Hank beat him to it. The younger man leaned back onto his elbows as his lover undressed him. Hank stroked Bobby's cock with firm fingers. Bobby's hips rose after the sensation. 

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Bobby moaned in denial. But Hank returned with lube so Bobby couldn't be too angry. Bobby spread his legs. 

Hank smiled and moved closer. He'd shed his boxer shorts and was more than ready. His cock was hard and thick, the tip oozing pre-come. He prepared Bobby carefully - aware even know of his strength and size. "Hank, please. Just do it," Bobby begged, hips grinding down on Hank's fingers. 

Hank placed the head of his cock against the opening and pushed slowly forward. This was far from the first time, but Hank was always surprised by the heat of his lover's body. Bobby adjusted to the familiar sensation of Hank's cock. He moaned, soft and low, wiggling a bit to help seat the large cock. Hank was finally, thankfully deep inside the warm channel. He gathered Bobby into his arms, holding him close to watch the flush run up his skin. 

Bobby's eyes closed, appreciating the soft silkiness of Hank's fur against his skin and the hot thickness inside of him. He wrapped his arms around Hank's neck and lifted -fucking himself. Hank made a low strangled sound. Then, his hips started to move. He dropped their bodies onto the bed and truly began to thrust. 

Bobby was beyond thought or speech. His body arched into a sharp bow as he came. Hank rode out the muscle spasms, feeling the pull against his cock. He came, filling Bobby with liquid warmth. They stayed wrapped together for a long moment after that - breathing even. Hank kissed Bobby gently. Then, they were asleep. 

FINIS 


End file.
